


Caught by Carisi

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Carisi gets a glimpse of Rafi’s soft side with you.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Caught by Carisi

You and Rafi have been together for the past 8 months. You met him in the court elevators. You had been working in homicide at the time and had just finished testifying. You transferred to SVU about 2 months after meeting Rafi, you were slightly surprised to him there. You had known he was an ADA but didn’t know he worked with SVU. 

Sure, Rafi seemed like a sarcastic workaholic at first. While those this is true, you also learned and saw that he was much more. He’s a big softy, a family man and crazy romantic. The two of you enjoyed doing the small things for each other, the things that meant the most. 

This morning Liv had sent you to Rafi’s office. Rafael had some paperwork that the squad was in need of, of course, you volunteered to make the journey. You grabbed a coffee and croissant for Rafi and a coffee for Carmen on your way there. You knew Rafi would be finished his first cup of coffee by now, and he also had a terrible habit of not eating at work which was all day. Normally, you’d call to let him know your coming so that he can get any documents prepared but, today you wanted to surprise him. Rafael knew someone from the squad would be dropping by to pick up this file anyway so it should already be ready. Once you were nearing Rafi’s office you smiled at Carmen.  
“I got you this. Is he in?”, you ask while setting down her coffee.  
“He is and thank you.”, she says in a kind yet shocked voice.

You don’t bother knocking, you walk in on Rafi writing some sort of legal document. He doesn’t even look up to see that it’s you, he simply assumes it’s Carmen.   
“If that’s Judge Sussman, tell him he’s early and to wait please, Carmen.”  
“Pfft. When is a judge ever early?”  
Your voice snaps Rafi from his paper.  
“Cariño, what’re you doing here?”, he says with a smile while standing from his chair.   
“I wanted to surprise you.”, you say while setting his food and coffee on his desk. “Oh and Liv sent me to pick up the Petrov paper’s.”  
The two of you share a quick hug and kiss before he returns to his chair. You lean on his desk in front of him, preventing him from continuing his work.  
“I can’t stay long obviously, but I did bring you a snack and some liquid energy.”  
“What did I ever do to deserve you? Hmm?”, he asks while pulling you onto him so you’re straddling him.  
His arms are wrapped around your waist and yours loosely res on his shoulders and behind his neck. He looks up at you, he genuinely wants an answer.  
“You loved me, mi Amor.”

The two of you had been so caught up in each other that you hadn’t noticed that Carisi walked in. When Carisi first laid eyes on you two he was shocked into silence and stillness. At first, he thought he had walked into a quickie. However, as he stood there he realized it was much more. He couldn’t help but notice the love in Barba’s eyes. Carisi was so used to the drive and frustration in Barba's eyes. Yes, over time he’d notice the Barba’s eyes would soften when he saw you at the precinct, but this was much more.

“I know I’m one of many words. But, I’ve never been able to properly express how much I love you.”, said Rafael while pushing a piece of hair out of your face and behind your ear. “Your drive for justice, for your career, was the first thing I noticed about you in that elevator. While you hated the killer’s guts, you still kept a level head. I couldn’t get you out of my head, I still can’t. You make me feel alive. You’ve changed my entire perspective of the world for the better. Not only do I love you but I am in love with you.”  
You can’t help but let a tear escape, which Rafi is quick to kiss away. “And I’m in love with you, Rafael Barba.”  
Even though the two of you were smiling ear to ear, you placed a soft kiss on his lips. When you pulled back, Rafi’s eyes were wide and focused on something over your shoulder.

“Carisi?”, Barba’s voice boomed. You leapt out of Rafael’s lap and Carisi knew he had ruined the moment.  
“I - uh. Liv, she uh”  
“How long have you been there, Sonny?”, you ask in shock.  
“I just came in I swear. Liv sent me because.”, he lifts a manila file with one hand and scratched the back of his neck with the other. He quickly walks to Rafael’s desk and leaves the file behind before running out the door like a scared mouse. You look back at Rafi.  
“He was lying”  
“I know, I’ll yell at him later. However, you should probably get back to work at the precinct.”  
Rafi hands you the papers you were originally sent for. You slowly make your way to the door and just as your about to step lout Rafi’s voice stops you.  
“Cariño? Te amo.”  
“I love you too, Rafi.”


End file.
